


Human for a Conjunx

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Optimus never had a Conjunx on Cybertron. He never met anyone he wanted to spend his life with until he met her, a little human woman from Earth. A little human woman who had stolen his spark.
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Human for a Conjunx

Optimus drove along the dirt road, attempting to not hit any harsh bumps and keep as even as possible. Alice sat inside of him, her feet tucked in her lap and her arms crossed on the open window, her chin on her arms. She looked up at the stars, surprisingly quiet.

He slowed to a stop under a tree and waited for her to climb out before transforming, sitting on the ground. "I want to show you something."

She tilted her head, looking up at him. "What is it?"

He laid his hand on the ground, gently picking her up as he moved his chestplate to open, revealing his spark chamber. "I want to show you my spark."

She blinked, sitting in his hand. "But, that's your heart. Won't it hurt to show it off?"

He shook his head. "It's common practice for Conjunxes to expose their sparks to each other. I want to do the same with you."

She smiled softly and nodded, patting his hand. "Okay."

He smiled softly and opened the chamber, the soft blue light from his spark shining on her face as he held her closer, letting her stand on his hand. She tilted her head and rested one hand on the chamber, her eyes wide. He held still, feeling her feet shuffle slightly as she leaned closer.

She swallowed thickly and softly said, "It's beautiful."

His spark reminded her of the sun. It was surprisingly warm, chasing off the cool night air. It glowed blue and seemed to have metal encircling it as it floated in the chamber, spinning slowly. The light pulsed softly and she tilted her head at a soft noise which almost reminded her of plucked violin strings.

Leaning in closer, she closed her eyes as she listened to the soft noise. She slowly tapped her fingers along to the noise and smiled widely, pulling back to look up at him. His eyes bore into hers, a soft smile gracing him.

"That noise is your heartbeat. The tapping."

He nodded, sliding the chamber closed as he laid back. She sat on his still-open chest plate as he rested his hands on the ground. "It is. I have never allowed someone so close to my spark before."

She shifted to lay down, resting her head on the chamber. Her hair tickled the sensitive area, but he laid perfectly still. "Really? No Conjunx back home?"

He shook his head, staring up at the stars. "No. Alice, you may not be Cybertronian, but you are my sweetspark. I would like for you to be my sparkmate, my Conjunx Endura."

She sat up, pressing her hands against his spark chamber. He looked down at her, taking in her flushed cheeks and wet eyes. She softly asked, "Really?'

He nodded firmly. "Yes."

She sniffled and nodded quickly, wiping at her eyes. "I'd like that a lot."

He smiled softly and gently grasped her in his hand, sitting up. "Then, I have a gift for you."

She nodded slightly as he slid his chestplates close before reaching into his subspace pocket, pulling out a human-sized necklace with a small vial on the end. The vial glowed soft blue, the same color as his spark.

"This is part of my innermost energon. It is precious to us and common to give a vial to our most deared friends and Conjunxes. I made this for you, as something to always have me close to your heart."

She nodded slightly and gently took the necklace, looking over the sealed vial. "I'll always keep it safe and I promise to never drop it."

He chuckled softly, gently petting her head with his thumb. "It's a very durable vial, even you shouldn't be able to break it."

She giggled softly and wiped her eye before sliding the chain around her neck, clasping it. She held the vial in her hand and smiled widely. "It's warm, but it's not in you anymore."

He nodded. "It will always remain warm. Even should I die, it will be warm."

She nodded, tucking it in the front of her tank top. "Thank you."

He smiled softly, lifting her to carefully kiss the top of her head. "Anything for you, my Conjunx."

She giggled happily and gripped his cheeks, pressing her lips to his. "I love you, so much."


End file.
